Rumores
by inazuma4ever
Summary: Los rumores hacen daño, divierten, duelen, etc. Ibuki descubrirá por las malas que los rumores no son tan divertidos cuando los padece uno. Yaoi
1. Capítulo 1

Ibuki corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento, pues se había quedado viendo los resúmenes de los partidos de baloncesto, y no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Cuando llegó solamente vió a Manabe, Minaho, Tetsukado y Sakura en corro hablando. Ibuki ya sabía que se trataba de uno de los típicos rumores que corrían. A él le encantaban, fuesen verdad o no, aunque frente a sus compañeros intentaba aparentar que no le interesaban.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa que estáis aquí reunidos?- pregunto Ibuki con las manos detrás de la cabeza aparentando estar despreocupado de lo que podrían contestarle.

-Nada, solo un rumor- dijo Sakura quitándole interés al asunto, ya que sabía que a Ibuki si le gustaban los rumores pero lo disimulaba.

-No os he dicho que los rumores son mentira- contesto Ibuki para ver si podía sacarle algo a los demás.

-Entonces, ¿No es verdad que tú y Shindou son novios?- dijo Minaho con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

-Claro que... ¡Qué!- gritó Ibuki mientras que que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color carmín.

-No ven como es verdad- decía Sakura metiendo leña al fuego.

- ¡Todo eso es mentira !- gritaba Ibuki rajo como un tomate

-¿Qué es mentira?- preguntó una voz que se encontraba detrás de Ibuki, que para su suerte pertenencia nada mas ni nada menos que a Shindou.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuu!- decían los demás a coro, lo cual solo le metía tensión al portero quien les mando una mirada de odio infinito.

-Shindou-sempai, es verdad que tu...- intento decir Sakura antes de que Ibuki le tapara la boca.

-Yo que- dijo Shindou un poco mosqueado.

-Nada, nada tonterías- dijo Ibuki mirando mal a Sakura la cual sonrió satisfecha.

El entrenamiento transcurrió normal, excepto por las miradas que se dedicaban. Ya al final del entrenamiento a Sakura se le ocurrió un nuevo plan.

- Shindou- sempai sabes que a Ibuki le gustas. Mira por ahí viene les dejo solos para que hablen- dijo Sakura yendose con prisa.

-Hola Shindou ¿Qué te a dicho Sakura?- dijo Ibuki extrañado.

-Me ha dicho que...

**Bien esta historia se compondrá de dos capítulos, los cuales los subiré el 23 (ya que es mi cumpleaños), es decir, hoy y el 25 como especial de navidad.**

**Les pido mil disculpas porque se que tengo un montón de fics que terminar pero debido a mis estudios no pude terminarlos pero ahora en navidades intentaré finalizados. **


	2. Capítulo 2

-Me ha dicho que...

-Shindou podría hablar contigo un momento- interrumpió Tenma al castaño, haciendo que el pulso de Ibuki se calmara. Sakura, que veía la escena desde lejos, maldecía por dentro a su capitán por ser tan oportuno.

Los días pasaban e Ibuki trataba de evitar por todos los medios a Shindou. Fuese lo que le fuese a decir no podía arriesgarse, si era lo que el pensaba le miraría como un bicho raro y eso no podría soportarlo. No sabía desde cuando pero se había enamorado de Shindou y era algo que odiaba pero a la vez le hacía sentirse como si estuviese en el cielo, y un simple rumor podía convertir ese sentimiento de felicidad en un dolor como si alguien le hubiese clavado un puñal en el estomago.

Estaba claro, prefería evitar a la persona que le inundaba de felicidad antes que vivir tal dolor. Pero su suerte estaba de su lado. Llegó el día de Navidad y con ello los regalos tan deseados por todos los pequeños que se acostaban impacientes y por la mañana arrollan todo lo que se encuentra entre ellos y el árbol. El entrenador les había propuesto que todos regalaran a un compañero algo mediante el amigo invisible* y así aprenderían cosas de sus compañeros. Por suerte o desgracia a Ibuki le había tocado Shindou. Como podría regalarle algo si ni le podía mirar por medio al rechazo.

Pero aún peor sería ver su cara de decepción al no encontrar regalo alguno. Iba a abandonar su habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Ibuki sin saber que la persona que iba a entrar era a la que menos quería ver en este momento.

-Hola Ibuki, me ha dicho Sakura que querías hablar conmigo en privado- dijo Shindou seriamente. Ibuki maldecía a la pelirrosa por haberle metido en tal aprieto.

-Pues no tengo nada que decir, seguro que se ha confundido- dijo Ibuki restándole importancia mientras por dentro deseaba que le tragase la tierra.

-Seguro que no tienes nada que decirme- decía Shindou mientras se acercaba a Ibuki, quien empezaba a sudar frío.

-Claro que no- contestaba Ibuki intentando parecer lo más convincentemente posible.

-Seguro, porque hace tiempo Sakura me preguntó si era verdad que tu y yo estabamos saliendo- dijo Shindou mirándole seriamente. Ya esta era el fin de la vida de Ibuki, podía darse por muerto.

-No insinuará que yo dije eso- dijo Ibuki intentando parecer mosqueado.

-Claro que no pero...- dijo acercándose más a Ibuki.

-Pero que-dijo Ibuki extrañado.

-Me gustaría que fuese real- dijo Shindou mirando la suelo.

-Shindou- dijo Ibuki que acto seguido abrazó a Shindou. -Yo también quiero que sea verdad- dijo Ibuki llorando de felicidad.

-Pues mira lo que tengo- dijo Shindou enseñando un racimo de muerdago.

-Pues considera mi beso como regalo de Navidad- dijo Ibuki.

-Con eso me conformo.

**Extra:**

Todos se encontraban desayunando cuando Sakura se acercó a Ibuki.

-Te ha gustado mi regalo ¿no?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Qué regalo?- preguntó Ibuki perplejo.

-Que ahora Shindou sea tu novio. Planeé todo ¿o no la sabías?. Bueno me voy que tengo prisa- dijo Sakura marchándose. Ibuki se encontraba en estado de sock no sabía si matarla o darle las gracias.

_Fin_

* * *

Acabo de terminar esto ala 01:30 dela noche pero espero que les guste, y como lo prometido es deuda se lo dejo el 25 y felices fiestas.


End file.
